This invention relates to the field of automatically generated route directions. In particular, the invention relates to automatically generating route directions based on signpost data.
Current way-finding solutions are capable of generating highly accurate sets of directions which are commonly communicated as written instructions or via satellite navigation devices. While automatically generated directions are accurate, they are often unnecessarily complicated and lack the natural simplicity of directions exchanged verbally between two people.
For example, a generated set of directions for the journey from Cambridge to Walthamstow, London would probably include a long series of steps detailing each turn needed to get onto the motorway and a similar series for the end of the journey. However, a person might reply “take the M11 motorway and follow signs for Walthamstow”.
One solution is to rely on user-generated directions as they are the closest match to person to person verbal communication. However, this solution does not scale and relies entirely on the willingness and ability of users to contribute accurate content.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problems.